nflfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Manning Family
The Manning Family, better known as Archie Manning's family is currently the most popular NFL family in the NFL. It consists of former New Orleans Saints Archie Manning, his parents Elisha Manning and Jane Nelson, his sister Pam Manning, his wife Olivia Manning, his sons, Cooper Manning, current Denver Broncos starting quarterback Peyton Manning, and current New York Giants starting quarterback Eli Manning, his daughter-in-laws Ellen Manning, Ashley Manning, and Abby Manning, his grandchildren May Manning, Arch Manning, Heid Manning, Ava Manning, Marshall Manning, Mosley Manning, Lucy Manning, and Caroline Manning. Family Olivia Manning Olivia Williams Manning, Archie's wife, is from Philadelphia, Mississippi, and attended Ole Miss, where they met. She was a member of Delta Gamma and was Homecoming Queen her senior year. After marriage and moving to New Orleans, Archie and Olivia had three sons and she became, and remains, active in charity and volunteer work in the community. This community work includes being a member of Women of the Storm, a group of New Orleans women created after Hurricane Katrina. The Mannings make their home in the Garden District of New Orleans, which escaped heavy damage from Hurricane Katrina. Olivia is seen along with Archie and sons Cooper, Peyton, and Eli, in an NFL commercial. Cooper Manning Main article: Cooper Manning Cooper Manning, Archie's oldest son, was born in 1974. At 6'4", he was once an All-State High School wide receiver, and he was considered a hot prospect fort the University of Mississippi. At age 18, after extensive testing, he was diagnosed with spinal stenosis, which brought his playing days to an end.20 He is also the joker of the family, once convincing Peyton to join him in wearing brown paper bags on their heads at one of their father's Saints games.21 He guest starred in The Simpsons episode "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?" with his brothers. He is a member of the Dan Patrick Show holding his own segment entitled "Manning on the Street." He is now a partner in a New Orleans energy investment firm.22 Peyton Manning Main article: Peyton Manning Peyton Manning, Archie's second son, was born in 1976. He was the first overall selection in the 1998 NFL Draft. Peyton attended the University of Tennessee. He led theIndianapolis Colts to a 29–17 victory in Super Bowl XLI over the Chicago Bears on February 4, 2007. He was awarded his 5th MVP title following the 2013 season, for the most MVPs awarded to any player in the NFL. He has 13 Pro Bowl Selections. In 2010 he led his team to their second AFC title in four seasons, before losing Super Bowl XLIV to his father's old team, the New Orleans Saints. His 14-season career with the Colts came to an end with Manning sitting out the entire 2011 season with an injury. On March 7, 2012, the Colts announced that they would not pick up the option on his contract, including a $28 million roster bonus. Because of this, Peyton became a free agent. He signed a five-year, $96 million contract with the Denver Broncos on March 20, 2012. In the 2013-14 season he broke the NFL passing yard record (5,477) and touchdown record (55) and later led the team to Super Bowl XLVIII, but lost to the Seattle Seahawks. On October 19, 2014, Peyton Manning broke Brett Favre's all-time touchdown record, finishing the game against the San Francisco 49ers with 510 all-time touchdowns and a win with a final score of 42-17. Eli Manning Main article: Eli Manning Eli Manning was born in New Orleans in 1981. He is currently the starting quarterback of the New York Giants. He attended Ole Miss as starting quarterback and was drafted No. 1 overall by the San Diego Chargers in the 2004 NFL Draft, but was traded to the Giants for Philip Rivers on draft day. Before being drafted, both Archie and Eli were vocal in their opposition to playing for the Chargers, leveraging the trade to the Giants.[citation needed] He led the Giants to Super Bowl XLII, and also won the Most Valuable Player award of Super Bowl XLII. With a final score of 17–14, Eli and the Giants defeated the heavily favored and previously undefeated New England Patriots. In 2012 Eli and the Giants again defeated the New England Patriots 21–17 in Super Bowl XLVI, winning his 2nd Lombardi Trophy and his second Super Bowl MVP award. Eli is a three-time Pro Bowler. Cooper, Peyton, and Eli all attended and graduated from Isidore Newman School in New Orleans.